Shooting Stars Will Fall
by Sleepeatdie
Summary: She couldn't believe this. This was actually happening. "Want any sugar?" She shook her head no. What she wanted was time to think. "Be careful, it's hot." She gingerly took the teacup from the man's gloved hand. How did she end up here?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

 _She couldn't believe this. This was actually happening._ "Want any sugar?" She shook her head no. _What she wanted_ _was time to think_. "Be careful, it's hot." She gingerly took the teacup from the man's gloved hand. _How did she end up_ _here? In_ _this room, with this evil_ \- "I'm not evil." Did she say that out loud? The man chuckles. "Of course you didn't say it out loud, shooting star. I'm a dream demon, remember? And you're stuck in a time bubble, dreaming away." _Don't remind me.. I want to punch your face in and murder you out of existance._ "Okay, sheesh. I'll stop reminding you.." He mutters. _This stupid idiot who trapped me here, I want to kill him.._ "You trapped yourself, and technically, I don't have a gender." He interupts her thoughts. "Anyways, we're going to have a grand ol' time. I made a deal with you, and I don't plan to go back on it. Summer won't end, here in CipherTown." _This_ _must be some kind of stupid plan_ \- "CipherTown? That's the best name you can think of?" _I actually laugh, despite the situation._


	2. Chapter 2

_He actually laughs_. "I guess it is kind of a silly name.. What's your name idea? You name it. You made this possible, anyways." _Star Falls_? "Interesting name idea. Guess that's the name.. " _Suddenly, all of the events that happened in the past few weeks came crashing down on me like a tidal wave. My vision was quickly overcome by salty tears. Bill went silent._ "Hey, do you need something? Uh.. I don't really know how to deal with.." _I sniffed. Why was I crying? Everything was fine, I was in Star Falls. I had more friends than anyone in the whole world. Everyone loved me. I had one gruncle who cared about me very much, and I had a brother who I went on adventures with, and we explored the forest. We had once found a weird book hidden in the woods, but it was full of stupid stuff, so we put it back. I knew how to knit, I could draw, I could sculpt, what was wrong? Hahaha, just laugh. Ha-_

Bill sent the young woman drifting off to 'sleep' (She was already technically asleep, so..?) He needed to fix this. He messed too much with her, and even though he enjoyed most people succumbing to insanity, this mortal wasn't very comfortable to be around when she wasn't "normal". It made him feel something he hadn't felt before. He disliked it at the very least. He sighed and went off to deal with that pesky Pinetree for a while.


	3. Chapter 3

_I woke up in a daze. I didn't know where I was. I didn't even recognise this strange place. It was like a princess tower. The sheets on the bed I was laying on seemed to be made from some silky object, and the room just seemed too beautiful to be real._ "Did you have a nice sleep, Shooting Star?" I yawned. "Ye-" _Wait, this was fricking Bill Cipher. I didn't really care. Anyways, he could read my thoughts, anyways._ "Rude, now aren't we? And I told you, I don't have a gender. Stop calling me a he. " _Then, what do I call you_ _genius_? "Uh.. It.. They.. Them.. I don't really care. Just don't refer to me as a he. " _What's the magic word_? "Hey, can you just talk? It kinda hurts ta' read people's minds too much.." "Fine." "Thank you, now what was the question?" "What's the magic word? Say it." "Magic word..?" He mumbles. "There's no magic words.. Magic doesn't even really exist.." "Say's the floating dream demon." "That's besides the point!" "Well, I won't stop calling you a 'he' until you say the magic word.." "B- But.. You can't do that..!" "Oh..? Why not?" I smirk. "B- Because.. I'll.. Be forced to... KISS YOU..!" Bill gagged at the thought, but he didn't think of anything else to say. "WHAT?! Why?" "Because, you like guys, right?" "Well, yeah, duh." "That's what humans do, isn't it?" "BILL- Not all humans do that. "But Stanford made me kiss him everytime we made a deal, or I possessed-" "WHAT- EW! Don't talk about that! TMI!" "T..m..i...?" "Too Much Information." "But, I thought mortals could handle a lot more information in those skulls of yours.." "Bill..." She had a lot of stuff to teach him about humans..


	4. Bubble Trouble

_A/N: HI! HOW ARE ALL YOU RANDOM PEOPLE?! Okay, I just wanted to say something! First of all, thank you, if you followed this story. I didn't expect anyone to actually like it! 33 Also, Bill may seem a bit OOC, but he's going to become more Bill-like as time goes on. Also, if anyone could leave a review, that'd be_ great! _I'd like to know what I'm doing right, or wrong! Okay, here's the chapter! DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN GRAVITY FALLS OR ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY._

 **CHAPTER FOUR- Bubble Trouble**

 _The plan seemed to be working. She was warming up to them. But, they'd better be careful. If her emotions weren't in control, the bubble could burst. That would completely ruin everything they'd built up to. They spent too long on this plan for it to be ruined just because of two little brats. But, for now they just needed to be "charming". At least, when it was the right moment, they could beat the idiot to death. It snaps back to "reality". She was apparently talking to them._ "Hey! Are you even listening to a single word I'm saying?! I've been trying to talk to you for the last five minutes, but you were just staring into space!" "Huh? Oh, sorry. What were you saying? Was it important?" "Well, not really.. I was just asking if you've ever watched Alice in Wonderland!" "Well, I'm familiar with the subject, but-" Suddenly, a thundering crack sounded through the circular room. "W- What was that?" Mabel manages to choke out. Her fear levels were rising. _**Great**_ _,_ _ **some nightmare just runs along, and decides to ruin**_ ** _everything_**. More cracks. The bubble was going to burst if the handsome demon didn't do about it. Shooting Star's emotional levels needed to be neutral at all times. "I'll be right back." Bill muttered out. "W- Wait! Take me with you! This is-" Bill turns around, eye's glowing crimson red. " **YOU WILL STAY IN THIS ROOM, AND** **NEVER LEAVE. GOT IT?** " The girl calmed down. The room was filled with the scent of lavender. She felt so tired.. She could just collapse right where she was st-

 **THUD**


	5. Pity Party

_A/N: Hey guys! So, I've had several followers, and that's awesome! Thank you so much! I'm going to try and make the chapters a bit more organized, so I'll say something when the POV changes! Thank you, Cipherangel33110 for addressing that issue! I'll try to update daily, but I might be busy with Thanksgiving, and school, and stuff. So yeah! Here's the chapter!_

 **CHAPTER FIVE** \- _Pity Party_

 **MABELS POV-**

 _I feel weird.. But in a good way.. Giggles and laughs were bubbling up in my chest. I felt so dizzy. It felt nice_. "Hiiiiii, Shooting Star!" Bill said in their sickly sweet voice. "Hi-" _I was cut off by someone laughing. It sounded like me, but how could it be? I_ _was too busy clutching my stomach._ "Well, someone's in a good mood today!" Bill exclaims. "HAHAHA- We should-" _They cut me off._ "Hold on, darling." _Bill snaps their 'fingers'. Well, I suppose those are fingers. He is technically in his "human" form._ "I have ta' go get something. I'll be back. Continue laughing or something." _He leaves, and there's a few moments of silence. I snicker, this is just too funny. It's a great day. I double over, clutching my stomach. It's too funny. I can't hear anything but my laughter._ "I'm laughing, I'm crying. It feels like I'm dying;" _A voice starts singing. It takes a few seconds for me to realize it sounded like.._ "I'm laughing, I'm crying. It feels like I'm dying;" "It's my party, and I'll cry if I want to.. I want to... It's my party, and I'll cry if I want to.."

 **Dipper**.


	6. Overdosage of fun

**TRIGGER WARNING!**

 _What happened after last chapter_

BILL'S POV

I'm honestly surprised the drug had affected her that much. I mean, she wasn't THAT young, was she? She's only twelve. Yet, here she is, doubling over the floor. She's having fever dreams, she's shaking. She thinks her brother is singing some stupid song, by some new "artist" she's a fan of. Honestly, Rising Shepard Tone will ALWAYS be the best song out there. She's just giggling maniacally. It's unnerving to say the least. I'm not even sure why I had slipped that stupid powder into her system. I guess I wanted to see what chaos would happen? All I know is the kid has problems. If I was a normal human, and she was in the "real world", I would've taken her to those stupid hospitals. But, until further notice, I'm a demon, and she's in a bubble, stuck with me as her only company. All, I know is we're going to have a grand ol' time in CipherTown. Maybe she'll get Stockholm Syndrome along the way. It'll just make the job easier.

 _THIS CHAPTER_

CHAPTER SIX- Overdosage of fun

 **MABELS POV**

My head hurrttttssss.. Theres a really LOUD crack, and that makes my head hurt even more.. There's a series of small and big cracks, and my head is just searing with pain. Bill flashes over with a horrified expression on his face. White spots are covering my vision. Everything sounds distant. I can hardly stand. "SHIIIIIIIII- SHOOTING STAR, TAKE THIS MEDICINE AND LIE DOWN. NOW." He snaps his fingers quickly, and I think he put something in my hand. I don't know, though. I can't see. "Yesssiree..." My words sound slow, everything sounds slow. I don't like it. I try to take a step and I bump into a wall. "WHO AM I KIDDING, YOU CAN'T EVEN SEE. THIS IS FUC- OKAY, HERE, SWALLOW THIS." He snaps his fingers and the pill is in my mouth. I attempt to swallow. I don't know if I succeeded because all I feel is a lump in my throat. I'm so tired. "I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF I SHOULD LET YOU SLEEP, WHY DIDN'T I NOTICE THAT YOU WERE SLEEPING LONGER THAN EVEN YOUR MEATSACK OF A GREAT UNCLE?! OH MY- BILL, RELAX. SHE'LL BE FINE. WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE IF SHE OVERDOSED? OH, I DON'T KNOW, MAYBE BECAUSE SHE'S A FUCKING SYMBOL?! WHY ARE YOU USING STUPID MORTAL SWEAR WORDS? OH, I DON'T EVEN KNOW. I'M PANICKING, I CAN'T EVEN USE MOST OF MY POWERS WHEN I PANIC." I have no idea what was going on, but the idea of sleeping sounded really good. I collapse to the floor. "HOLD ON, KID..!" He just grabs me before the lights dim and my brothers voice can be heard shouting my name. That's all I hear before I fall asleep.


	7. Bad time

CHAPTER SEVEN- Bad Time

BILLS POV

HE GOT IN HERE. HOW?! WHY? NOW I HAVE TO MAKE A CLONE OF SHOOTING STAR, SO SHE CAN STAY IN HERE. "MABEL?! MABEL?!" The stupid boy, his 'girlfriend', and the fat one are now SCREAMING, and it's really annoying. They REALLY should shut up. Luckily, some stupid creatures distract them. I had to make the fake clone's "world" really quick, so it's really sloppy. I also make the tower and the fake clone, so.. Actually, there's nothing to say on the matter. I hide Shooting Star in a place she can't escape. She's not leaving. I'm not losing this time.


End file.
